Episode 101 - The Return Of the Tattle Taled Strangler! Transcript
French Narrator: Ooooooooooooh. The Bikini Bottom Jail! (Thunder noises) It's nice like this of the time when SpongeBob SquarePants has put the Tattle Taled Strangler in prison! When we last saw the tattle taled strangler, he was in disguise as a bodyguard. So here's what it all began... It was a bright and sunny day in Bikini Bottom. (This episode starts where every bad guy in Bikini Bottom is in prison even the tattle taled strangler named Mac) Officer John: (Released the tattle taled strangler from prison) You're free now tattle taled strangler. Sign here! (Mac the tattle taled strangler signed the paper with a pencil) Now here's your note pad, a can of soda, a pen made out of ink and a mustache that you brought from the party store. Strangler: What about the wanted poster that there's everywhere on every street in Bikini Bottom!? Officer Rob: Yeah. That too. You are now released from prison Tattled taled Strangler. Strangler: Please call me Mac. I'm the Strangler! (Officer John used the released presser on the Tattle Taled Strangler's folder and Mac the Tattle Taled Strangler is out of the Bikini Bottom Jail) Excellent!! Ha ha!! And now to find that yellow idiot who put me in prison so that I can strangle him! But first I have to put on this mustache that the officers got me. (Puts on his fake mustache) Now to go to Bikini Bottom for my return! (Laughs evilly) French Narrator: (Reading card) Meanwhile at the bottom of Shell City Trench... (At the Shell City trench, The Angler Fish is reading the newspaper which is says the Tattle Taled Strangler has escaped from prison) Maximus: Oh no! This is terrible! Look here bros! It says here the Tattle Taled Strangler has escaped from prison in Bikini Bottom! Three Eyed Green Monster: Wow. When were those evil doers ever going to quit? Giant Red Squid: I'm not sure whatever he's going to be good at all. A Giant Magenta Clam: Is he the one who's wearing a fake mustache? Big Yellow Monster: Oh Giant Clam, sure he is the one who's wearing a fake mustache. Big Orange Fish Monster: He's right. Which people or pet are we going to warn about the strangler? Purple Lobster/Dragon Monster: We can warn the snails. We'd never warn the snails about the strangler. One Eyed Green Monster: But we always scare the snails. Even the worms. A Gigantic Snail: I think warning the other snails about the Tattle Taled Strangler is the idea we are looking for. A Giant Green Crab: Yeah. Maximus: Well bros, there's no use saying this but we've got to warn the snails. Three Eyed Green Monster: You're right, Angler Fish. We gotta get to Bikini Bottom and fast. Giant Red Squid: I know we don't like to scare all the people and pets but the Tattle Taled Strangler has got to go. A Giant Green Crab: We better get going to Bikini Bottom. A Giant Clam: Let's go! (All the trench monsters went toward Bikini Bottom) French Narrator: (Reading Card) Meanwhile Back in Bikini Bottom... (In SpongeBob's Pineapple house all the 8 monsters and the 25 snails are sleeping around in the circle in SpongeBob's living room) Puffy Fluffy Monster: (Yawns and roars) Alaskan Bull Worm: (Yawns and roars) Appetizer: (Yawns and roars) Cave Monster: (Yawns and roars) Sewer Monster: (Yawns and roars) Raarg: (Yawns and roars) Giant Golden Eel: (Yawns) Hawwwwww. Sea Monster: (Yawns) Gary: (Yawns in a high pitched male voice) Snellie: (Yawns in a high pitched female voice) Lary: (Yawns in Mitch Mitchellson's voice) Daniel: (Yawns in Oxnard's voice) Little Dollar: (Yawns in Stan's voice) Yo-yo: (Yawns in Jingle's voice) Foofie: (Yawns in Duckworth's voice) Muffsies: (Yawns in Sandy a ham-ham's voice) Petey: (Yawns in Maxwell's voice) Mary: (Yawns in Bijou's voice) Billy: (Yawns in Adam west's voice) Micheal: (Yawns in Panda a ham-ham's voice) Victoria: (Yawns in Pashmina's voice) Eugene: (Yawns in Cappy's voice) Sweet Sue: (Yawns in Betty's voice) Edward: (Yawns in Dexter a ham-ham's voice) Boss: (Yawns) Spike: (Yawns) Dan: (Yawns) Pat: (Yawns in Penelope's voice) Rocky: (Snores) Zu zu zu. Old Gray Snail: (Snores) Old Red Snail: (Whistles) Old Green Snail: (Splits) Gary: Nothing like a relaxing day after going on so many adventures. Boss: I don't know about you fellas but I don't know why monsters wanted to be friends with us snails. Spike: Yeah. I was wondering why we snails became friends with the monsters. Dan: Maybe we should keep them as our house pets. Snellie: You know, Dan and Spike are right. Those Monsters are our house pets now. Lary: Yeah. We are so going to take care of them as pals. Foofie: Who would know monsters would be good pets for us snails? Muffsies: Yeah like nobody is going to believe we have pet monsters. Petey: Now that Monsters are friendly to us snails, we can do whatever we want at the clubhouse. Mary: This is the best day ever for us snails. Micheal: Yup. It's like nothing can possibly go wrong. Victoria: But what about the owners we use to know at The Krusty Krab? Eugene: This vacation is going to be sweet. Pat: Ookyoo! Penney: Now that makes sense to me once you get to know the monsters. Sweet Sue: Are we going to The Krusty Krab to get a Krabby Patty or what? Edward: Indeed. We have that kind of money to get a krabby patty on a menu. (Suddenly there's a knock at the door, and all the 25 snails got up from around the circle and Gary slithers up to the door and opens it and there stood the ten trench monsters) Maximus: Oh thank goodness we're in Bikini Bottom. Three Eyed Green Monster: Snails! Braves ones that we can't scare we need your help! Giant Red Squid: Yeah. We must warn you. Boss: It's the scary trench monsters! Dan and Spike: HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Gary: Boss, boys cool it! I think the trench monsters are here to warn us about something. Big Orange Fish Monster: There's a criminal in Bikini Bottom on the loose. Purple Lobster/Dragon Monster: Yeah. It's the evil Tattle Taled Strangler. One Eyed Green Monster: His name is Mac the Tattle Taled Strangler. All 25 Snails: WHAT!!!? (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 25 snails, 8 monsters and 10 trench monsters) Gary: You Trench Monsters have got to be kidding us snails. Who's Mac the tattle taled strangler? Angler Fish: He is the criminal of all Bikini Bottom that tattles everyone... uh I mean him that's gotta get strangled. Snellie: I never seen a tattle taled strangler up close before in my life. Lary: Me nether. He is a very dangerous criminal ever. Daniel: Who is he after, Trench Monsters? Three Eyed Green Monster: We'll give you a hint. He lives in a pineapple under the sea and he absorbing yellow as porous as he. Giant Red Squid: He's a sponge with brown SquarePants and has plenty of holes. Big Orange Fish Monster: With a smile and has two teeth and a red tie. Purple Dragon/Lobster Monster: And has arms and legs. One Eyed Green Monster: And you can tell with his laugh. Gary: I know who that guy is. It's SpongeBob. My owner. Pat: Ookyoo! Big Yellow Monster: That's right! A yellow sponge with a star fish friend from before. A Gigantic Snail: We used to sing "Now that we're men" song along with them. A Giant Clam: Yeah remember that seaweed salad that has been stuck to their faces, thinking that is a mustache? Little Dollar: I don't remember that little Sponge dude with a seaweed salad stuck to it's face. Yo-yo: Me nether. so did the pink tubby starfish. Pat: Ookyoo! A Giant Green Crab: And now the tattle taled strangler is out to find SpongeBob. Micheal: The strangler is out looking for SpongeBob? Victoria: Oh no! That means he's in danger right? Eugene: Aww come on. SpongeBob in danger? It's crazy. Pat: Ookyoo! Penney: Darn tooting. Sweet Sue: Yeah. Edward: Indeed. Indeed. We have got to warn SpongeBob. Gary: You're right, Edward. SpongeBob is my owner and we're going to warn him about the tattle taled strangler. I can't believe I'm saying this but... this is going to be the toughest adventures we ever had. Daniel: Finally. 100 more adventures for us snails. Boss: How could this be more exciting that those adventures we went on? C'mon fellas, that yellow guy's gonna need our help. (All 25 Snails went out of SpongeBob's house and went to The Krusty Krab to warn SpongeBob. Meanwhile, Mac the tattle taled strangler overheard all this outside SpongeBob's house next to the ten trench monsters) Strangler: Ahh there's too many witnesses around here. If I can't get into SpongeBob's house and SpongeBob's not here then the snails must be after him before me. Well not if I get him first so I can strangle him. (See the ten trench monsters) I'm sorry do you mind? Angler Fish: It's the tattle taled strangler! (All ten trench monsters followed all 25 snails to The Krusty Krab on the road) Wait, for us snails!! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is serving every customers krabby patties) SpongeBob: There you are hungry customers! Two krabby patties. Charlie: Wow. Those things do hit the perfect spot. Do they? Nat: Sure they do. If I were you I would tell all the people Krabby Patties are the most delicious soul property of the Krusty Krab. Squidward: SpongeBob! I need 7 orders of krabby patties on the double! SpongeBob: You got it, Squidward! (He went back to the kitchen to cook more krabby patties) Mr. Krabs: There you go, Pearl. Some Deluxe Krabby Patties for you and your friends. (Hands em to Pearl, Patrick, Sandy, Judy, Amy, Jenny, Nancy Suzy Fish, Evelyn and Jenna) Pearl: Thanks, dad. Mr. Krabs: Anytime you need something from your deer ol' Mr. Krabs. Sandy: Uh... sure thing, Mr. Krabs. Patrick: Oh boy! Deluxe Krabby Patty! (Eats one. Just then, All 25 Snails arrive inside The Krusty Krab and warned everybody about the tattle taled strangler) Gary: This is the hold up everybody. Listen up! The tattle taled strangler is out of prison and it's gonna find SpongeBob! All the customers: Huuuuuuuuuh? Huh? Wha? Sally: Did that snail just say something or am I just hearing things? Dale: How? Snails aren't suppose to speak in words like us. Pat: Ookyoo? Judy: Oh look! It's the snails that we're talking about. Amy: Hey, you're actually right, Judy. Pearl: What are they doing here? Snellie: C'mon people...really...The Tattle Taled Strangler is out of prison! Lary: And it's about to seek the one known as SpongeBob. SpongeBob: (Gasps and comes out of the kitchen) Did you say the tattle taled strangler is out to get me? Gary: Yes! Who are we crazy? Martha: That snail really did say something! Francis: Why didn't everyone tell us? SpongeBob: Gary, why didn't you tell me the strangler was coming? And who told you that? Gary: Oh. Some ten monsters from shell city told us snails. Boss: Yeah, I thought you might wanted to meet them. SpongeBob: I would be delighted to meet them. Daniel: Well in that case. Here they come now. Pat: Ookyoo! (Then, ten trench monsters - Angler Fish, Three Eyed Green Monsters, Giant Red Squid, Big Orange Fish Monster, A Purple Dragon/Lobster Monster, One Eyed Green Monster, Big Yellow Monster, A Giant Clam, A Gigantic Snail and A Giant Blue Crab came inside The Krusty Krab) Ten Trench Monsters: Hello! SpongeBob: Trench Monsters my ol friends! All the customers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Got up from their tables and runs out of there restaurant scared) Pearl, Judy, Jenny, Jenna, Eveylin, Nancy Suzy Fish and Amy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! MONSTERS!!! Patrick: Hello, Fellow Trench Monsters! Mr. Krabs: (Comes towards All 25 Snails, SpongeBob and the ten trench monsters) What's all the commotion about?!! (Gasps and sees the ten trench monsters) The Ten Trench Monsters! Scaring away me customers! SpongeBob: Those aren't scary hideous disgusting monsters, Mr. Krabs. They're friends of me and Patrick. Patrick: He's right. They're friendly while we're wearing manly mustaches and singing along with them while on the road to shell city. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! SpongeBob: Oh yeah what was it that you guys are gonna tell me? Angler Fish: The Tattle Taled Strangler is coming to find you. You gotta hide somewhere. SpongeBob: OH NO!! Someone Hide me!! Patrick: Don't worry, Pal! I'll hide you! (Picks up SpongeBob and puts him inside the cash register where the money is) Old Gray Snail: Well what did we tell ya? Always hide a sponge when a criminal is on the loose. Sandy: We better hide too! No criminal can stand a chance about partying here. Pearl: Great idea! I'm going to hide with the girls under the table. Boss: Everyone find some place to hide. The Tattle Taled Strangler don't know what's gonna come to him. (So Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs and the girls find some place to hide somewhere in The Krusty Krab place) Old Red Snail: Well aren't you monsters going to hide too? Old Green Snail: Yeah. We got everybody else to hide somewhere in this place. A Gigantic Snail: No we trench monsters are gonna blend in for a surprise attack. A Giant Clam: That tattle taled strangler don't know what hit him. A Giant Green Crab: Yeah. We're gonna scare him off. Gary: That's the sprint, Trench Monsters! All 25 Snails: Let's all hide! (Hides inside their shells) Maximus: Wow. That was quick. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the place called The Krusty Krab. Mac the tattle taled strangler entered inside The Krusty Krab) Strangler: Now to find that yellow idiot who put me in prison so that I can strangle him for good. Hello? Anybody here? Micheal: Are you sure this is going to work by getting rid of that criminal, Gary? Gary: Sure I'm sure, Micheal. This plan can't possibly fail. Boss: Shhh. The Strangler might hear us if we're not careful. Strangler: Hmm. I'm sure he is around here somewhere. (Sees the cash register) Ah-ha! Maximus: Not so fast, Strangler! Strangler: Who said that? (The ten trench monsters come towards Mac the Tattle Taled Strangler next to the cash register) Strangler: (Gasps) Monsters! This can't be possible! Three Eyed Green Monster: That's right. We saw what you're doing. Giant Red Squid: Trying to get your dirty hands on our friend huh? Well think again mister! Big Orange Fish Monster: You've got another thing coming! Purple Dragon/Lobster Monster: You caused enough strangling everyone in Bikini Bottom. One Eyed Green Monster: And you tattle taled everyone enough in town. Big Yellow Monster: It payback time for you! A Gigantic Snail: Yeah Strangler! We won't let you strangling everyone else ever again! A Giant Clam: Yeah, what they said you big criminal! A Giant Green Crab: Yeah! Strangler: Ha ha ha! And what are you going to do about it? You're just a bunch of monsters can't speaks in words. Maximus: You think you believe that were real talking monsters huh? Well what do you think of... this!? (Whistles. The snails slithered toward the tattle taled strangler right next to the cash register) All 25 Snails: Ah-ha!! Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl: (Popped out from under the table) Ah-ha!! Mr. Krabs: (Points to the tattle taled strangler) Ah-ha!! SpongeBob: (Pops up from inside the cash register) Ah-ha!! Strangler you are busted!! Strangler: What?!! Boss: We've got you surrounded you worthless criminal! Spike: Yeah, stay away from that yellow sponge! Dan: You're under a rest in a name of the law! Strangler: What do you mean? Mr. Krabs: For sneaking up on someone, peeking a window at somebody's buildings and for coming into me restaurant! Pat: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrowl!! Strangler: (Gulps) Mommy... (Maximus picks Mac the tattle taled strangler up with his hand and throws him out of The Krusty Krab into the sky in mid-air making him scream and landing inside back to the Bikini Bottom Jail where he belongs behind bars) Nancy O' Malley: Ahh welcome back tattle taled strangler. Officer Rob: Hand over that fake mustache you're wearing. Strangler: (Takes off his fake mustache and hands it to Officer Rob) Okay, but you can get the ticket for me. I'm getting employed discount. At least I'm safe from those monsters. (We cut back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl, Mr. Krabs, the girls, the 25 snails and the ten trench monsters inside The Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: Thank you, Gary for saving me from the strangler. But how did you know? Gary: Nobody can strangle you while you're hiding, SpongeBob. Why are you running from him anyway? SpongeBob: Well remember that I saw him behind bars and the picture poster next to him? (Everyone thinks. Scene flashes back to the episode "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" where SpongeBob saw the strangler behind bars. In a flashback episode) Bodyguard, bodyguard! Strangler: Look, kid. I'm not your bodyguard. cries I'm the Strangler. See? to the 'WANTED' poster on the wall SpongeBob: gasps The Strangler! officers walk up Officer Nancy: Good work, SpongeBob. You put the Strangler behind bars. Strangler: At least I'm safe from that yellow idiot. is in the same cell as the Strangler Patrick: Hey, Mac, what're you in for? (Then the scene flashes back to SpongeBob and all the rest inside The Krusty Krab) Gary: Wow. You're really are a hero to that, SpongeBob. Snellie: That's the perfect crime for you! Lary: Yeah. They'll never believe or trust the strangler ever and ever and ever again. SpongeBob: And for saving me. I have something for you that I've brought from the bookstore. (Takes out a snail note pad journal with the picture of a snail on it) Behold your new snail journal. Now you can write 100 more things you do for your new adventures you and your snail-friends can go to. Gary: Whoa. Thanks, SpongeBob. Sandy: Way to go little guy. Pearl: Yeah! Go, Gary! Squidward: Aww c'mon! You think Gary is going on new adventures along with his snail-friends even my snail Snellie? Mr. Krabs: Come on, Mr. Squidward. You can learn a lot from Gary here. He's a hero again. Gary: Did you hear that you guys? We can go on new adventures now! Mary: Ooh la la! I can't wait! Billy: More adventures for us! Petey: Yes! Muffsies: Yaaaaaaaay! Foofie: How unfortunate. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Daniel: New adventures! Little Dollar: Congratulations Gary. Yo-yo: Yeah Gare-Bare. You're a hero. Boss: That's my, Runt. He's getting to be just like the yellow guy. Spike: That snail is the bravest guy we know. Dan: All in the days work for us snails in Bikini Bottom. Old Alley Snails: (Sighs happily. Everyone laughs. That night, we cut to SpongeBob's Pineapple home in the living room where 8 monsters and ten trench monsters watched Gary write out his new Snail Journal on his new notepad SpongeBob brought for him) Gary: We go onto a new adventure today and we already caught a criminal behind bars. His name is Mac the tattle taled strangler. Without him he won't be able to strangle anyone anymore. Snellie: I'm so glad we're going on new adventures now that we got a new snail journal note pad to write on. Lary: Even the trench monsters are now our friends to us snails. Maximus: Snails. We're sorry we Trench Monsters chased you after you told a secret and lied to us. Can we live with you. Gary: Of course you can. There's plenty of room outside for you to play outside snail-park instead of fitting in the clubhouse. And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Snellie: You said it, Gary. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (All 25 Snails, 8 monsters and Ten trench monsters fell fast asleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT TWO EPISODES OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hey it's me Gary! So this is it. New adventures of me and my Snail-Friends! Kevin: You should probably know that the adventures you had in this episode is 2 one "A" and one "B". Gary: First in one "A" Kevin the Sea Cucumber is inviting us snails to be in the JellySpotters and in one "B" Sargent Sam Rodrick returns to Bikini Bottom for more instructions. Next time of The Adventures Of Gary The Snail 2 "Jellyspotter Snails and Sargent Sam Rodrick returns!" Don't miss it! Category:List of season five transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts